Por siempre
by kaizoku ou16
Summary: 11 años después, Nami y Luffy tratán de sobrevivir, deben hacerlo pues hay una cosa muy importante que ambos deben proteger, dejen reviews
1. La lluvia no cesa

**Hola como están, este es mi segundo fic y también es de mi pareja favorita de One Piece, espero que les agrade, hay escenas Lemmon, pero hay un indicador para que quien quiera, las pase, recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y que estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Una noche lluviosa, dos figuras corrían a refugiarse, el chico cargó a su amada para ir más rápido y así llegar menos empapados a techo. La vieja encargada de la posada les dio un par de toallas para secarse.

11 años habían pasado desde que Luffy había zarpado para encontrar el One Piece, y lo había conseguido, ahora era el hombre más buscado en el mundo y pocas veces podía estar tranquilo, así que esa carrera bajo la lluvia no resultó del todo mala.

El chico de goma después de sacarse ayudó a su amada a hacer lo propio, sobre todo a quitar la humedad del vientre un poco crecido por el retoño que se avecinaba – Espero que estés bien, niña, aunque un poco de agua no debe hacerte daño verdad – le habló Luffy al pequeño ser que crecía poco a poco dentro de su chica.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que es una niña? – le preguntó la pelirroja. Esa navegante que le había prometido estar con él siempre y lo había cumplido, sus ojos desbordaban amor por ese hombre que acariciaba en ese momento su vientre.

– No lo se, solo creo que si es una niña – sonrió el moreno mientras llevaba a su chica al cuarto para disponerse a dormir.

Luffy todavía hizo piratería después de conseguir el One Piece, sus compañeros poco a poco tras conseguir sus sueños se alejaron de su capitán, pero solo físicamente por que siempre estaban con él y él con ellos. Luffy y Nami siguieron consiguiendo algunos tripulantes, pero el afán del gobierno de atrapar a Luffy destruía con frecuencia a los nuevos tripulantes y con el nuevo embarazo las cosas eran más difíciles aún.

El objetivo de la pareja era llegar a Arabasta, donde seguramente Vivi les daría refugio y el (o la, como Luffy estaba totalmente seguro) bebé nacería sin peligro alguno ya que el gobierno no se atrevería a atacar una Isla tan grande e importante en Grand Line.

– ¿Ya falta poco para llegar a Arabasta? – preguntó por enésima vez Luffy – si, tan solo dos islas más y llegaremos, no te desesperes – contestó Nami para después darle un tierno beso.

La pelirroja comenzó a desvestirse para ir a dormir, justo cuando se quitaba su vestido y se disponía a ponerse si pijama Luffy se la arrebató – ¿Qué pretendes? – Inquirió la pelirroja – me gusta verte así – contestó Luffy – en este momento no estoy tan bella como acostumbro, he subido algunos kilos – señaló con una pequeña sonrisa la chica.

Luffy la miró de pies a cabeza – estás mas bonita que nunca, además para mí tu nunca estarías fea – le dijo el chico de goma al tiempo que se acercaba a ella para acariciar de nuevo su vientre y besarla.

**Escenas Lemmon comienzan aquí, hay un indicador abajo cuando estas escenas se caban**

Cuando el beso acabó, Luffy comenzó a retirarse sus prendas y luego hizo lo propio con su amada – Lo ves, tus senos están más grandes Nami – señaló el moreno al tiempo que acariciaba a su "navegante". – Eres un tonto – dijo Nami que fue hacia la boca de su amado para empezar uno de esos besos eternos. Luffy recorría cada centímetro de la piel de seda de la pelirroja y ella o perdía el tiempo con la anatomía de su chico.

Amorosamente y con cuidado, Luffy colocó a Nami en la cama, y él se puso a su lado, para seguir las caricias. Las manos del moreno se concentraban en los ahora un poco hinchados senos de la pelirroja, ella solo se limitaba a disfrutar de las maniobras de su "capitán".

Ahora en lugar de sus manos era su boca la que probaba los delicados pezones de la chica, a lo que ella solo respondía con una respiración más agitada, el chico entonces bajó un poco hacia el vientre de su amada, se quedó un momento con su cabeza recostada encima de donde se encontraba su retoño mientras sus manos seguían dándole placer a Nami acariciándole la entrepierna.

La pelirroja se recostó de lado y fue la señal para que Luffy se colocara detrás de ella para consumar el acto. Mientras la fusión de amor se llevaba a cabo Nami dirigía las manos del moreno hacia donde ella quería las caricias. Ella misma hizo que el chico la abrazara como para que jamás la dejara al tiempo que el vaivén seguía en su apogeo sacando gemidos de placer en ambos sujetos.

– No te detengas Luffy, no pares de amarme, ni hoy ni nunca – alcanzó apenas a decir la pelirroja por el placer – jamás… lo haré, jamás – contestó el chico de goma con el esfuerzo del acto.

El sudor corría por ambos cuerpos, la excitación estaba al máximo cuando un pequeño grito de la chica indicaba el intenso fin del acto, un grito que fue silenciado con un beso.

**Fin de escenas Lemmon ------------------------------------------------------------**

Ambos amantes seguían en la misma posición aún después de un buen rato de acabada la sensual jornada. La barbilla el moreno descansaba sobre el hombro de su chica.

Unas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de las pelirroja – ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Luffy – ¿Por qué no puede ser todo así?, como me gustaría que todas las noches fueran como estás, tranquilas, sin nada que nos moleste – contestó la chica.

– Es nuestro destino, somos piratas y no hay nada que podamos hacer para remediar eso, pero verás que cuando lleguemos con Vivi, ¡todo estará bien! – trató de animar Luffy a su chica.

– No me arrepiento de ser pirata, sobre todo por que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido de haber sido de otra forma, solo desearía que pudiéramos tener paz por lo menos estos nueve meses lo bueno es que solo faltan 4, esperemos estar a salvo para llegar a Arabasta – dijo Nami – no te preocupes esta niña nacerá sana y salva en Arabasta – dijo con entusiasmo el rey de los piratas.

Nami durmió entonces calmada por las palabras de su amado, pero Luffy se sentía bastante intranquilo, la lluvia no cesaba y ahora había comenzado a relampaguear, sentía que algo no andaba bien, como si algo malo fuese a pasar.

Trató de conciliar el sueño pensando que los días siguientes serían mejores, que pronto llegarían al reino de la arena y todo estaría bien. Quería estar tan calmado como había sonado cuando tranquilizaba a su pelirroja.

Pero poco podía hacer para dormir, ya habían escapado de dos Búster Calls, y no sería fácil hacerlo a una tercera sobre todo con una Nami cada vez más delicada. Deseaba que sus nakamas estuvieran con ellos por lo menos en estos tiempos, con ellos sería pan comido sobrevivir a lo que sea, pero aunque el fuera el rey de los piratas nadie puede hacerlo todo solo.

Poco a poco el moreno estaba siendo vencido al fin por el sueño y el cansancio y sus ojos estaban por cerrarse cuando una fuerte sensación oprimió su pecho. Se levantó y miró por la ventana sin descubrir alguna evidencia sospechosa. Se dispuso a acostarse de nuevo – _debe ser mi imaginación, estoy muy nervioso_ – pensó y justo cuando iba a recostar su cabeza escuchó sonidos que lo helaron por completo.

A la posada que se encontraba muy cerca de la playa llego el ruido de barcos grandes llegando a la costa – no puede ser – se dijo a si mismo el rey de los piratas…

**Primer episodio, pongan reviews, espero que les guste esta historia, supongo que ya se imaginan el peligro que corre nuestra pareja, See ya next time**


	2. Vive

**Segundo episodio, aquí habrá un poco de más peleas, aunque no se si me salieron bien esas escenas, dejen reviews please, recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y que estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Después de un pequeño estado de shock, el rey de los piratas reaccionó, como pudo se medio vistió, envolvió a su chica en la sábana y salió de ahí rápido.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó Nami al despertar justo cuando Luffy la cargaba ya saliendo de la posada, – otra vez – solo dijo el moreno, a lo que Nami solo respondió abrazándose fuertemente a él.

El chico de goma echó a correr por las empapadas calles del pueblo, la lluvia ahora era más fuerte y los relámpagos no cesaban – vamos a la costa Oeste, ahí está un pequeño velero que robé ayer – sugirió la pelirroja – ¿pero en esa playa se puede navegar? Está muy rocosa y nadie ancla por ahí – contestó Luffy, – por eso lo escondí ahí, pero no te preocupes, ¿tenemos tantos años juntos y aún no sabes con que tipo de navegante estás tratando? –

Luffy apretó los dientes – ¿pero puedes hacerlo en tus condiciones?, no quiero que te pase nada – Nami le sonrió a su chico – no te preocupes tu solo confía en mi, confía en mi y verás que saldremos de esto – aseguró la pelirroja.

De pronto se escucharon dos bombardeos uno de los cuales golpeó cerca de la posada donde había dormido la pareja – ya comenzó, ¡malditos sean! – gritó Luffy mientras seguía en carrera rumbo a la costa Oeste de la isla que no estaba tan cerca. Los bombardeos cada vez caían más cerca entorpeciendo el pasó de Luffy, que no podía actuar libremente por tener a Nami en los brazos.

Súbitamente sintió que algo le jalaba la pierna, era una cadena y quien la había lanzado era un marine, uno bastante rápido al parecer –Te tengo Monkey D. Luffy, no podrás escapar, si te atrapo por fin seré almirante – dijo el robusto marine. – Bájame un momento, para que puedas pelear – le dijo Nami a Luffy, quien obedeció.

La chica pelirroja se tapaba su desnudo cuerpo con la sábana mientras con angustia veía como su chico estaba por hacerle frente a un vicealmirante, no importaba las veces que Luffy había evitado a la muerte enfrentando a los tipos más fuertes del mundo, cada pelea de su amado era para ella un martirio. Luffy intentó atacar con un Gomu Gomu no Pisotoru pero su brazo no se estiró, era evidente que la cadena estaba hecha con kairouseki.

– Lo vez asqueroso pirata, te dije que no podrías escapar de mi, jajajaja – rió burlonamente el marine. – Ha, si eres tan tonto para pensar que con tan solo quitándome mis poderes de goma me puedes ganar no mereces ser un almirante – contestó con una sonrisa en la boca el rey de los piratas.

Momentos después aplicando el soru había vencido a su contrincante para el alivio de su pelirroja, pero el problema no había acabado ahí, como quiera que hubiese sido ese vicealmirante les había quitado mucho tiempo y ahora la infantería estaba por todos lados.

Poco a poco varios marines empezaron a encontrar a nuestra pareja aunque Luffy los enviaba a volar tan pronto podía – a este paso no tardarán en encontrarnos los demás vicealmirantes, además los bombardeos se concentrarán en nosotros, que vamos a hacer – decía con lágrimas en los ojos Nami. Luffy pensaba, las ideas no eran su fuerte, más bien lo eran de su amada pero de pronto una luz iluminó la mente del moreno. – Vamos a separarnos – dijo – ¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que dices? – Preguntó sorprendida la navegante. – si, a mi es a quien siguen, tu ve y preparas el barco, para que esté listo cuando yo llegue, si te ataca la marina antes de que yo esté ahí te vas – dijo seriamente el moreno. Nami se quedó helada y reaccionó solo para decir – jamás me iré sin ti, ¡jamás, ¿me escuchas?! –

Luffy se deshizo de algunos marines más, se acercó a ella y la abrazó – entonces tendré que llegar a tiempo, verdad – le dijo calmadamente un momento antes de besarla – promételo, prométemelo que estarás ahí para irnos los dos, dímelo – rogó la chica llorando abundantemente. Luffy se puso de rodillas – no estaré un rato para cuidarte _Niña_, pero estaré ahí en unos momentos más, te lo prometo y dile a tu mamá que también se lo prometo a ella, _vive_ – dijo Luffy al tiempo que acariciaba el vientre de su chica.

– Ten, fue lo único que alcancé a tomar – dijo el capitán al tiempo que le entregaba el Clima tact a la pelirroja – la ropa interior estaba por todo el cuarto y tuviste tiempo de buscar esto,… espero que no tenga que usarlo – dijo parando un poco de llorar Nami – yo también – contestó el moreno.

La pelirroja se fue entonces muy a su pesar y sin dejar de derramar lágrimas, tapándose el rostro para que no la reconocieran – _más vale que cumplas tú promesa _– pensó. -- ¡¿Oye estás seguro que sabes para donde está el oeste?! – Luffy cayó de lado al escuchar a su navegante para después recuperarse rápidamente - ¡claro que lo se, no es Zoro con quien estás! – Contestó, – bueno solo quería estar segura – dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que desaparecía entre los callejones – _cree que no he aprendido nada después de tantos años con una navegante_ – se dijo en sus pensamientos el chico de goma.

Pronto el moreno se dispuso a poner fuera de combate a cuanto marine encontraba y entre más escandaloso mejor así la atención se centraría en él y no en sus dos seres más queridos. Marines de cada vez rangos más altos comenzaban a llegar uno tras otro pero igual no eran competencia para el rey de los piratas, hasta que llegaron dos hombres, uno armado con una enorme espada y otro con una amenazadora hacha.

- no pasarás de este punto Monkey D. Luffy – dijo uno de ellos – vicealmirantes, supongo – musitó el moreno – precisamente – contestó el otro. – ¿Y por que no llaman a los demás?, ya encontraron a quien querían no? – Retó Luffy a los dos hombres, – te crees muy bueno, pero se que no debemos confiarnos ante ti – dijo el de la espada un momento antes de llamar a los dos vicealmirantes restantes.

Cuando los 4 estuvieron ante él, Luffy se acomodó su sombrero y se puso en posición de ataque, un segundo después, se fue contra uno de ellos y rápidamente lo puso en el suelo, los 4 atacaban con todo lo que tenían pero el chico de goma era demasiado para ellos, todo el alboroto llamó la atención de los marines diseminados en toda la isla que empezaron a concentrarse en donde Luffy peleaba con los 4 vicealmirantes.

El moreno pudo estar tranquilo sabiendo que su chica podía llegar a salvo, pero aún tenía que cumplir su promesa. Desde un techo donde había detenido sus ataques, vio como esa zona se llenaba de chaquetas blancas, – ¡Gomu Gomu no Hanabi! – Se escuchó al tiempo que Luffy estaba en el cielo y de su cuerpo salían puñetazos y patadas que mandaban a volar a cuanto marine estuviese cerca.

Pero todo esto era bastante inútil por que aunque los de rango más débil caían fuera de combate rápidamente Luffy no podía escapar del lugar si no vencía a los vicealmirantes y a varios capitanes que todavía estaban por ahí.

Bajó al suelo con mirada de furia que alejó a los más inexpertos, y los que osaban atacarlo pagaban el precio, pronto ningún marine de rango bajo tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo. – Bien, bien, bien Monkey D. Luffy, aunque te hayas deshecho de tantos soldados inútiles no podrás hacerlo tan fácilmente con nosotros – le aseguró uno de los vicealmirantes.

Desgraciadamente el tenía razón, al comenzar a pelear con los de rango más alto, los de rango bajo si serían ahora un problema, los vicealmirantes difícilmente podían ser vencidos de un solo golpe, justo en ese momento el vicealmirante que había golpeado anteriormente regresó ante él para así completar el grupo de 5 de estos marines.

El rey de los piratas se puso en cuclillas, se tomó de las rodillas y sus piernas empezaron a bombear sangre, en unos segundos después los marines de rango bajo ni siquiera podían ver como es que sus superiores estaban siendo vencidos uno por uno, era tanto el poder desplegado que no se atrevían a ayudar a los capitanes o vicealmirantes.

Y es que no solo era el efecto del Gia Sekando sino los deseos del moreno por cumplir su promesa e irse de esa fatídica isla con compañía de su pelirroja lo que le daba poder, así que con esas dos variantes a su favor la pelea terminó más rápido de lo que incluso él mismo esperaba.

Se abalanzó contra el de la cadena, que ya golpeado poco pudo hacer al recibir el Gomu Gomu no gatoringu. Los dos siguientes atacaron a la vez, Luffy saltó para después soltar una lluvia de patadas para así derrotar a uno, un instante después con gran velocidad se colocó detrás de otro para aplicar el Gomu Gomu no Bazooka.

Con los otros dos tuvo más problemas, el gran uso de las armas que utilizaban le dificultó al rey de los piratas acercarse con comodidad a ellos pero su velocidad fue determinante y pudo destrozar sus armas y así después a los dos marines.

Cuando los 5 vicealmirantes estaban en el suelo los demás marines simplemente le abrieron el paso a Luffy para que escapara, eran incapaces siquiera de mover un solo músculo, al darse cuenta de eso el moreno corrió a toda velocidad hacia la playa oeste.

11 años al lado de una navegante si le habían servido de algo por que encontró con cierta facilidad el camino hacia dicha costa. Nami estaba sentada en sus piernas, sin poder detener las lágrimas cuando de pronto vio bajar su capitán de las rocas. Su llanto se volvió de felicidad cuando pudo abrazar a aquel hombre que por un momento pensó no volver a ver jamás.

Luffy besó a su chica y después acarició su vientre – ¿lo ves Niña?, te dije que llegaría a tiempo, tu tienes que _vivir _–le dijo a su retoño.

En ese pequeño velero Nami y Luffy pudieron disfrutar aunque sea unos momentos de tranquilidad, antes de llegar a la siguiente isla, además la esperanza de que ya faltaba poco para el país de la arena los animaba a sonreír.

**Y bueno el rey de los piratas no es cualquiera vdd?, esta será una historia corta tal vez 1 o 2 episodios más, les agradezco a quienes leen y apoyan este fic.**

**Hana123.- ¡Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo! Y espero que este también te guste, y bueno este capítulo es del mismo tamaño que el anterior aunque para tu beneplácito el siguiente si será más largo, ¡muchas gracias!**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias por el continuo apoyo y lecturas, seguimos esperando tu siguiente fic LuNa¡¡¡**


	3. ¡No me alejes de él!

**Tercer episodio arriba, espero que les guste, este es un poco más largo pero sucederán muchas cosas, antesala del final, recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y que estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

El mar, esa tranquilidad que a veces asesina, esa fuerza que en ocasiones abraza y una belleza casi sin igual. Ese mar era el único testigo de la ubicación del rey de los piratas y su amada.

Luffy dormía sentado en la orilla del velero, su navegante estaba sentada entre sus piernas, aunque ella sin dormir, inconscientemente tenía su mirada fija en el horizonte como si eso hiciera que la siguiente isla apareciera.

Aunque de pronto pensó que esa tranquilidad no era nada despreciable, – Luffy, despierta – se volteó para despertar a su chico. Este bostezó y volteó a todos lados – todavía estamos en el mar, pensé que me ibas a despertar cuando llegáramos a la isla – dijo somnoliento el moreno – bueno es que esta tranquilidad, quería compartirla contigo – contestó la pelirroja.

Luffy abrazó a su chica colocando sus manos sobre su vientre – ¿por qué? – preguntó. Nami no entendió a la pregunta. – ¿Por qué a mi?, ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi, de entre tanto espacio, tanto tiempo, tantas personas, por qué a mi? –

La pelirroja se volteó hacia su chico para verlo a los ojos – ¿eso a que viene? – Preguntó, – solo quería saber por que era tan afortunado, es todo – respondió el hombre de goma. – Bueno, tus ojos sinceros, tu jovialidad, tu seguridad, siempre me impresionó que jamás tuvieras miedo, y siempre me trataste bien, siempre fui la 1ra para ti y eso me hacía pensar en ti – dijo con sinceridad la navegante.

Nami cambió el sentido – ¿y tú por qué te enamoraste de mí? – inquirió la pelirroja. – Ah eso es fácil – dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa – tu fuerza, siempre me inspira –

– ¿Mi fuerza?, el fuerte aquí eres tú – dijo con amor Nami – yo no hablé de esa fuerza, tu pudiste soportar todo aquello en kokoyashi, hacerte cargo de nosotros y ser una pirata buscada, además bueno, eres lo más bello que he visto, eres preciosa quien no se enamoraría de ti – al escuchar esas palabras de su amado Nami cerró los ojos y rogó que su amor no terminara nunca, comenzó a remembrar los miles de momentos juntos, sus mejillas se sonrojaban poco a poco y se iba a abrazar con Luffy cuando – ¡Tierra a la vista!, ahí está la isla ya – ante el grito del moreno Nami cayó de espaldas.

Mirando con extrañeza a su chica Luffy le preguntó si estaba bien. – TONTO, TIENES QUE ARRUINAR EL MOMENTO, NO? – se levantó enojada la pelirroja para golpear en la cabeza al rey de los piratas. Aunque se detuvo antes de hacerlo – ya no importa, solo hay que prepararnos para pasar el menor tiempo posible aquí, comer algo e irnos – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

– tendrás que comprarme algo de ropa, que bueno que dejé algo de dinero en el velero, mujer prevenida vale por dos, aunque con tus gustos, mmmm mejor ve a ver donde hay una tienda de ropa para no perder tiempo en buscarla y así no durar tanto en las calles vestida solo con una sábana – Finalizó las órdenes la pelirroja.

Luffy no tardó en ir y regresar del pueblo, llevó a su chica a la tienda que había visto – pero, esta es una tienda de zapatos – le dijo con extrañeza la navegante a Luffy, – bueno si, es que como dijiste que solo andarías con la sábana lo mejor es que te compraras unos zapatos para que no lastimaras los pies – contestó el moreno sonriendo ampliamente.

Nami solo se llevó la mano a la frente y movió la cabeza hacia los lados y después de explicarle a Luffy cual era el fin de la compra de la ropa se dirigieron a encontrar otra tienda. Pasó lo que Nami no quería, ahora toda la gente del pueblo los volteaba a ver, y muchos se daban cuenta de quienes eran en realidad.

La tienda fue encontrada y la pelirroja compró un par de vestidos, después de probarse varios y hubieran sido muchos más si no es por la impaciencia de su chico. – Lástima que no puedo usar faldas ahora, pero bueno ya regresarán esos días, ahora debemos irnos – dijo Nami.

Ambos llegaron a la costa donde habían dejado el velero, pero sorpresa, este había sido robado – Noooo, que vamos a hacer – gritó Nami desesperada, mientras Luffy trataba de calmarla. Rápidamente se dirigieron a buscar otra barca o velero donde partir, sabían que no era prudente estar mucho tiempo en una isla sobre todo cuando en la anterior habían salido de una buster call.

Pero para su mala fortuna nadie se prestaba a venderles algo, con el poco dinero que tenían no les alcanzaba y ningún vendedor quiso hacerles una rebaja.

Nami empezó a llorar – no podemos quedarnos la noche, si lo hacemos menos tendremos dinero para comprar un transporte, si aún así no encontramos uno – dijo en sollozos la pelirroja – no te preocupes Nami, ya pasará algo, verás como se soluciona – la animó el siempre optimista Luffy tratando de poner la mejor de sus sonrisas. Ella lo abrazó y aceptó pasar la noche en una pequeña posada, bastante humilde pero el precio era el que mandaba.

La pobre habitación solo tenía una vieja cama, pero en esos momentos ya eso no importaba, la noche llegó pero ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Tal vez era el nerviosismo por una buster call, la ansiedad de estar tan cerca de Arabasta, la angustia de no saber como harían para llegar ahí.

Ambos sabían desde hace tiempo que cada noche podía ser la última, que tal vez al despertar ya no podían volver a verse, a tocarse, a besarse, a amarse. Se miraron fijamente uno al otro y se besaron apasionadamente como si fuese la primera vez que se veían en mucho tiempo.

No querían desaprovechar esa posible última noche, así que el juego de pasión y amor empezó sin detenerse hasta altas horas de la noche en donde ambos cayeron rendidos por el cansancio del viaje y el ímpetu de la noche.

Una anciana huésped permanente en la posada había escuchado la plática de los amantes sobre la falta de transporte hacia Arabasta, y a pesar de que ella sabía perfectamente que Luffy era el buscado y temido rey de los piratas decidió ayudar a la pareja.

– Tengo hambre – dijo Luffy antes de levantarse, se percató que su pelirroja ya se estaba cambiando después de bañarse, si que tenía prisa, cuando escucharon tocar la puerta. Era la anciana quien pidió pasar a lo que la pareja accedió.

– ¿Qué la trae por aquí? – Preguntó Nami mientras Luffy solo observaba – bueno no pude evitar escuchar su conversación de anoche – Nami se puso roja como un tomate – no, no te preocupes jovencita no hablo de eso, aunque debo decir que los envidio – rectificó riendo la anciana

Aclaró la garganta y continuó – escuché que no tienen como salir de la isla verdad, pues bueno yo tengo un pequeño barco, no es nada grande, solo tiene una vela y una cabina donde cabe una persona, pero creo que les servirá – finalizó.

Nami sonrió ampliamente, aunque luego pensó más detenidamente – señora, es muy amable pero no tenemos mucho dinero, ni siquiera nos alcanza para una barca pequeña, muchas gracias pero creo que ha sido en vano – dijo cabizbaja la pelirroja.

– Pero no niña, no se los estoy vendiendo, considérenlo un regalo, son una bonita pareja, además veo que tienen algo muy importante que cuidar – dijo la noble viejecita señalando el vientre de Nami. Con lágrimas en los ojos la chica la abrazó – gracias señora, muchas gracias,… pero usted ya no tendrá en que transportarse – dijo Nami – por eso no te preocupes, esa barca era de mi esposo que ya murió, yo ya no estoy en condiciones de viajar, pueden quedársela – dio punto final la anciana.

Después de las muchísimas gracias la pareja y la anciana fueron a ver el pequeño barco, y después de la negativa de Nami a la invitación de la viejecita a comer (Luffy estaba dispuesto pero Nami lo "persuadió") se despidieron de la buena mujer para partir hacia el país de arena.

Ya estaban en el barco, listos a zarpar cuando Luffy tomó bruscamente a su chica y la bajó de éste – pero que haces Luffy debemos irnos, que no ves que… - las palabras de la pelirroja fueron interrumpidas por una bala de cañón que hundía sin resistencia el pequeño barco.

Nami se quedó atónita mientras Luffy apretaba los dientes, furioso – de nuevo, ya vienen – señaló el moreno los barcos de una nueva buster call.

Rápidamente empezaron a huir, tratar de esconderse, primero pensaron en la posada donde estaba la anciana, pero no podían dejar que los marines les encontraran ahí, no sería justo para la mujer que los ayudó.

– Esto es diferente – dijo Luffy – ¿a qué te refieres? – Preguntó su chica – hay más, más que en otras, vi 10 barcos en una dirección, pero en otra dirección se escuchan muchos marines, es posible que convocaran a dos llamadas.

Nami se aterró al escuchar eso, si antes apenas habían podido salir de una, como podrían sobrevivir a dos. De pronto una infinidad de flechas empezaron a llover sobre el cielo del pueblo, pero Luffy pudo evitarlas a tiempo.

Sin duda sabían cual era el punto débil del moreno y lo trataban de explotar, rápidamente no solo flechas sino marines de alto rango atacaban a la pareja, y aunque Luffy se defendía con éxito esto no duraría mucho, por que no tenían forma de escapar de la isla.

El tiempo y las fuerzas se agotaban, ahora no podía poner a salvo a la pelirroja y fue atacado por dos vicealmirantes armados con espadas. Eran bastante hábiles y Luffy aunque podía evitarlos cada vez estaba más acorralado pues lo otros marines salían hasta debajo de las piedras.

Pronto se vio acorralado en una pared, el sólo podía escapar fácilmente de ello, pero con una Nami cansada y embarazada ni soñarlo.

De pronto una fila de marines comenzó a caer uno a uno, los vicealmirantes voltearon y lo último que vieron fueron 3 espadas…

Con lágrimas en los ojos Nami atinó a gritar – ¡ZORO! – Aquel que fuera cazador de piratas aparecía para salvar el día – en buena se han metido – solo dijo el espadachín.

Luffy pensó que entre los dos podían acabar con esto, pero aunque a veces era imprudente esta vez pensó mejor la cosas, – Zoro, escúchame – el peliverde se sorprendió del tono serio de el que había sido su capitán. – Esta será una última orden que te voy a dar en tu vida – dijo el moreno. – Te escucho Luffy, siempre serás el capitán – contestó el espadachín.

Luffy miró bien a Nami, la contempló de pies a cabeza – llévatela de aquí, de seguro tienes en que viajar, no? Llévala a Arabasta, ponla a salvo, yo los alcanzaré, pero por favor ¡ALÉJALA DE AQUÍ! – ante las palabras de su amigo, Zoro con profunda tristeza sabiendo cual era el desenlace más posible tomó a la pelirroja y empezó a escapar mientras Luffy les abría paso con sus ataques.

Nami lloraba como nunca – ¡Zoro no lo dejes, no me alejes de él por favor, no quiero que esta sea la última vez que lo vea, ¡ZORO NO ME ALEJES DE ÉL, NO POR FAVOR TE LO PIDO ZOROOO!! – se escuchaba por las calles de la ciudad, el espadachín solo agachaba la cabeza sin contestar. Luffy al escuchar que los gritos de su chica se alejaban pudo respirar, pero a la vez una infinita tristeza inundó su alma al saber que esta podría ser la última vez que la veía.

Caían los marines, pero cada uno que era derrotado dos más salían a ocupar su lugar, cuando un vicealmirante apareció ante el moreno, casi de su misma estatura, algo delgado, un cabello rosado, un marine ya conocido por él…

**Como les dije este episodio iba a estar más largo, de seguro ya se imaginarán quien es el vicealmirante que está ante nuestro protagonista no? el siguiente será el episodio final del fic, espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora la historia.**

**Halane.- Muchas gracias por la lectura y el review, que bueno que te gusta y creeme que agradezco mucho tus consejos, trataré de seguirlos.**

**Flacacelecr13.- Como siempre gracias por el apoyo y aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, que bueno que te haya gustado.**

**Lenn.- Gracias, el apoyo es lo que me anima seguir, espero que el capítulo te guste.**

**RubyMoon.Li.- Pues bien para ti por que si aparece Zoro, ya lo tenía contemplado desde un principio, muchas gracias por el review y la opinión.**

**Tercy.- Y si más que difícil para Luffy y para Nami, espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por tu continuo apoyo, de veras que lo aprecio**


	4. Fin y comienzo

**Episodio final, creo que es mejor así acabar la historia pronto espero que les guste, recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y que estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Mientras la brisa marina subía de intensidad, Luffy y aquel vicealmirante cruzaban miradas, – tanto tiempo, Luffy–san – le dijo el marine. Luffy no contestó, solo vio a su alrededor, había bastantes marines de rango bajo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se dedicó a derribar a todos esos soldados, ante la pasividad del vicealmirante. Una vez puestos fuera de combate se puso ante su viejo conocido – a mi también me da gusto verte, aunque no tanto aquí, Koby –

El joven sonrió – sabes que no podrás salir de aquí Luffy, tarde o temprano te atraparán – le dijo – tal vez tengas razón, pero tu sólo no podrás contra mi, eso también debes saberlo –. Koby apartó la mirada dándole la razón al rey de los piratas.

– Pero te tengo un trato – dijo Luffy seriamente, lo que sorprendió a Koby – ¿conoces a mi chica, a la pelirroja? – Le preguntó a lo que el marine asintió – bien, entonces dejaré que me atrapes – dijo el moreno – pero Luffy – san, ¿no pelearás?, ese no eres tú – contestó sorprendido Koby.

Después de un pequeño silencio Luffy prosiguió – es cierto que no es mi estilo, pero ahora hay algo más importante para mi, este trato es más bien una promesa, seguramente si me atrapas serás almirante – Koby se llevó la mano a la barbilla – y todo esto a que viene, explícate –

- ¡¡¡KOBY!!! – Gritó el rey de los piratas – quiero que me prometas algo, yo me dejaré atrapar, ¡¡pero prométeme que ellas dos estarán a salvo!! – Culminó – ¿pero quienes dos?, oh, ahora entiendo ella está embarazada verdad – comprendió el marine, – la verdad es que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para atraparme, pero te entrego mis manos a cambió de que me prometas que ellas dos vivirán – dijo Luffy con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Luffy – san, eso que me pides puede ser imposible, ella siempre será parte de tu tripulación para el gobierno – dijo cabizbajo Koby – pero por otro lado, te debo mucho, sin ti tal vez todavía estaría como grumete en algún barco pirata o peor aún, muerto… Así que, lo haré, tienes mi palabra que la pelirroja Nami y esa niña que lleva dentro estarán a salvo – prometió el buen chico.

Luffy le agradeció extendió sus manos, y Koby le puso unas esposas de kairouseki muy a su pesar, por que en el fondo Luffy seguía siendo su amigo y aunque era su deber atraparlo su deseo era que el rey de los piratas fuera libre.

Zoro y Nami habían llegado a Arabasta un tiempo después, la pelirroja dormía, rendida por el cansancio y el sufrimiento del viaje. Vivi esperaba la llegada de sus amigos por lo que instruyó los guardias en cada pueblo para que cuando los vieran, los escoltaran de inmediato a Alubarna. Así sucedió y Zoro y Nami fueron rápidamente llevados a la capital del reino.

Vivi los recibió personalmente – me alegra tanto que estén, bien, pero… ¿donde esta Luffy – san? – Zoro y Nami no respondieron y solo agacharon la cabeza – no me digan que… no puedo creerlo él es muy fuerte, no puede ser verdad – replicó la princesa – eran dos buster calls en una sola isla, nosotros escapamos de milagro, pero él no tuvo tanta suerte – contestó Nami con lagrimas silenciosas en las mejillas.

Vivi abrazó a su amiga e intentó consolarla, la pelirroja tendría las atenciones de una verdadera princesa sobre todo en el estado delicado en el que estaba, mientras tanto Zoro no aceptó los lujos y prefirió regresar a la isla anterior a ver si todavía podía ayudar a Luffy, ya que había cumplido las órdenes de su capitán de poner a Nami a salvo.

Dos días más tarde llegó la noticia a Arabasta y todo el mundo, Monkey D. Luffy, el rey de los piratas había sido atrapado al fin, su ejecución se llevaría a cabo en un mes, en la isla de Water 7. Nami no podía ser consolada por nada ni nadie, no tenía ganas de nada, solo la sacaba adelante el sacrificio que su hombre hizo por ella y su bebé, no podía desperdiciarlo.

Llegó la semana de la ejecución – no puedes ir, en tu estado como crees que podrás soportarlo – regañaba Vivi a su amiga – tu no lo comprendes, solo déjame verlo una vez más, solo una vez más, es todo lo que pido, no te imaginas como fue la última vez que lo vi, yo quiero que sus ojos miren a los míos por lo menos una vez más, que esos ojos me digan que me ama y que los míos le digan lo mismo, por favor no me prives de esto Vivi – suplicó la pelirroja.

Vivi no tuvo otro remedio, y preparó un barco, una eternal pose hacia Water 7 y zarpó junto a su amiga a ver los últimos momentos del rey de los piratas, después de unos días de navegación llegaron cerca de la hora de la verdad, la isla estaba repleta, insuficiente para toda la gente que estaba ahí. No sabían como podían llegar cerca del lugar de la ejecución, cuando al parecer unos marines les abrieron el paso, así ambas pudieron estar cerca del fatídico lugar.

De pronto todos voltearon hacia atrás, escoltado por 4 marines, el chico del sombrero de paja entraba a la plaza, con la vista al frente, una sonrisa y en su porte se podía observar el infinito e imponente orgullo. Nami sonrió un poco al verlo así.

El moreno estaba por pasar junto a su pelirroja y como presintiéndolo volteó hacia donde estaba ella, le mostró una sonrisa pero por dentro sentía una infinita tristeza al saber que no podía abrazarla y besarla en ese momento y que jamás la volvería a ver, después de que pasó, volteó un poco su cabeza y dirigiéndose a Nami negó con la cabeza y después murmuró que la amaba para luego sonreir con su manera característica.

– No quiere que lo salvemos – murmuró Nami - ¿por qué? – preguntó Vivi – no lo se, pero si ese es su deseo lo seguiremos – dijo una voz familiar, una chica alta y morena que abrazó a la pelirroja para calmar un poco su dolor – gracias Robin – dijo Nami llorando antes de voltearse para abrazar a su amiga.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los inseparables Nakamas, Sanji por primera vez no saludo efusivamente a "sus" chicas, Usopp tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Chopper ya estaba inmerso en el llanto, Franky totalmente cabizbajo y Zoro (que para variar llegó al último) con el rostro desencajado.

Ya estaba en la cima de la plataforma Luffy, arrodillado pero sin dejar de lado su sonrisa – ¿algunas últimas palabras, pirata? – preguntó uno de los custodios. Luffy tomó aire – ¡¡¡PROTEJANLAS!!! – Todos los ex – tripulantes entendieron las palabras de su capitán, y todos los asistentes gritaron en honor al rey de los piratas.

Uno momento después la fatídica muerte llegaba, Nami solo pudo abrazarse de Vivi para no presenciar el triste episodio, mientras todos derramaban lágrimas, incluso Koby no pudo evitarlo.

El final siempre es nuevo comienzo como dicen, un poco más de 3 meses después en Arabasta nacería una pequeña bebé, una niña que seguramente tendría una estrella protegiéndola desde el cielo, y muchos "padres" velando por ella para cumplir su promesa.

FIN

_Mi amor es una vela, pero con cera infinita, por que aún cuando la llama de mi pasión arda con intensidad esta nunca acabará, el candil seguirá encendido hasta que yo deje de pensar en ti, pero eso no sucederá por que incluso después de mi muerte tu imagen jamás saldrá de mi alma._

**Un poco más corto que los demás, y bueno el final. Lo complementé con un pequeñísimo poema, muchas gracias por los reviews y lecturas, los aprecio mucho.**

**Lenn.- Gracias, que bueno que te guste, si algo triste pero siempre de algo triste tiene que salir algo bueno.**

**Tercy.- Gracias por haber seguido el fic desde que se inició, creo que yo también andaba algo sentimental ese día, jajaja, nos vemos.**

**Flacacelecr13.- Claro que tu también puedes llegar a escribir así o incluso mejor, de hecho tu fic (tu sabes a cual me refiero) me agrada, y espero que lo continúes. Muchas gracias por el continuo apoyo.**

**RubyMoon.Li.- Aquí esta el episodio final para que no estés intrigada, muchas gracias por el review!!**

**Lady Night.- Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta el fic es lo que em hace seguir escribiendo.**

**También le doy gracias a: Halane, Golberg 619 (ahora si lo escribí bien, Gomen) Ragnarok**

**Voy a hacer un fic próximamente aunque con ese descansaré de la pareja LuNa, pero si tendrá algo que ver con este fic y bueno espero que les guste.**


End file.
